


Forbidden Love Of War

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Balthazar (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean is a Bad Influence, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, Height Differences, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Balthazar (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Mary Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner of War, Raped Castiel, Rough Kissing, Soldier Castiel, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 194414 year old Castiel Shurley-Novak is a German teen forced to join the Nazi Army. It's Nazi Germany. And their hoping that young teens can fight for their victory of the war. But Castiel has been through hell. Broken soul and past.22 year old Dean Winchester had an opposite life from Castiel's. His father John, is proud of what Dean and his younger brother, Sam, made of. Dean's mother, Mary, is proud of her boys. It's the USA. Until after the attack of Pearl Harbor. After joining the army along with Sam, they fought in Japan and Europe. But when he meets a young teen with raven black hair and beautiful blue eyes, he knows it's forbidden. But he will fight the other men that want Castiel.Even if it's Forbidden Love.





	Forbidden Love Of War

Castiel Shurley-Novak. Abusive past that haunts him. Abusive father. Yougest of family. Lost mom at age 5. Witnessed it all alone. He hates the Nazis for what they've done to his mother. And him. But he knew the time would come, which made him curse. 

"Hey, Cassie" his older brother, Gabriel, greeted. He wore his usual Nazi uniform. No matter how much the brothers hated those cunts, they HAD to obey their dad and the general's orders. Or they will torture Castiel. Horribly. 

"Hi Gabe" Castiel said sadly. He felt a hand trail up his right thigh, causing him to shiver. No lie, the second oldest brother had a major liking to Castiel. Lucifer smirked, satisfied. 

"I'm bored like hell" Castiel mumbled. He was glad his dad was passed out from drinking. He knew his mother's death was his fault. And he blamed himself every second of his life.

"Hello little brothers! Castiel, you want me to take you out. Walk around town? Maybe hide you. I know this guy. His name is Ba-" Castiel cut off the eldest brother, Michael, by coughing. 

"I'll be fine, Mike. I promise. Hopefully it's a nurse job or code person. Like Charlie" Castiel said, thinking of his best friend. A 16 year old girl with big dreams. Bright red curly hair that you can notice easily. 

"Maybe. But you'll do good in battle field. Your so short!" Their only sister, Anna, exclaimed, kissing her little brothers forehead. Lucifer rolled his eyes, glaring at his sister. 

"5'3! I'm reaching Gabe's height!" Castiel grumbled. He crossed his arms. The siblings laughed at their adorable little brother. They love, adore, and care for Castiel. They protected him some times. Most of Castiel's beatings were when they were at work or spending time alone. But they always tend Castiel's wounds. Lucifer nearly killed their father, Chuck, who tried raping Castiel. Everyone agreed Castiel took after their mother, Becky. Everyone knew Becky. A young woman who changed Germany. She was famous. She was caring, kind, sweet, and beautiful. Black wavy hair, ocean blue eyes. Castiel was his mother. But with a differnet life.

"Hey! What's all this laughing about?!" Chuck yelled. The siblings went silent. Chuck cursed, walking towards Castiel. "I'm gonna miss you, my sweet baby. Make a real man of yourself, you fuckin' slut" Chuck spat. Castiel held back his tears. The words stung him so hard. He thought he got used to it. 

_"That's what you tell people, Your lies"_

A rough knock on the door caused everyone but Chuck to freeze. Chuck opened the door. Two Nazi soldiers were shoulder by shoulder. A firm look on thier faces. 

"We're here for...Castiel Shurley-Novak" one of them spoke. Castiel went upstairs, going to his small space ugly bedroom, grabbing his small suitcase of valuables and going back downstairs. The soldiers gawked at him. Castiel followed them out, one of them behind him. And he felt so revealed by the looks. He got in the car and they drove off.

"How old are you." The one with blond hair asked, putting Castiel on his lap. The teen gasped as he felt the hard on. He felt disgusted. 

"14, sir" Castiel mumbled. Blond Guy smirked, groping Castiel's ass, which caused the teen to try moving away. 

Blond guy just smirked, leaning in. Castiel was beyond angry. He raised his clenched fist, punching Blond Guy square in the face.

"Ah! Was zur Hölle, du dummes Kind!" Thr man yelled, pushing Castiel off him. He smirked evilly, knowing so well he can transfer Castiel to the battlefield.

"Please...I'm sorry!" Castiel pleaded as they got out. He started crying, trying to fight back. But he knew what's gonna happen to him.

 _"You deserve this"_ his mom's voice echoed his mind. Castiel stood up straight, knowing his own mother blamed him.

 

Anna cried harder, drinking another shot. Lucifer was beyond pissed. Michael locked himself in his room. Gabriel ate no sweets. The four went their separate ways. Of course Anna and Gabe will see Castiel since they work with the Army, but they're worried. What is Castiel becomes a fighter? Being sent out with a team of random men that are older then him. And will possibly harrass him. Anna sobbed. She loved Castiel. Castiel was like a son to her. She felt her heart break more. Her mind went to different images of Castiel being beaten, killed...or worst. 

"W-why....h-hi...m.." she cried. The bartender listened to her, helped her with small talks of encouragement. 

"No...I'm gonna get him and he's going with our long time friend, Balthazar. If I get killed, it won't matter. All that m-matters....is that C-Castiel is...s-safe in good hands" Anna said. She looked out the window to her right and gasped.

 

Charlie.


End file.
